


please, hurry, leave me

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Arguing, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Insecurity, Iruma Miu Needs a Hug, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: Kaede tells Miu she's planning on doing something to stop the mastermind. Miu doesn't take it well.amino request! please see end notes if you want to request something





	please, hurry, leave me

**Author's Note:**

> ~20 min drabble, with the prompt "things you said that i wish you hadn't"

"I have to do something," Akamatsu insisted. "If I don't, who will? Getting out of this place together, without anyone having to die...That's the most important thing, isn't it? It's what we all want." She looked so earnest, eyes all shiny as if she might be about to cry. God, Miu hoped she wasn't going to cry. She couldn't deal with that kind of thing, not in a way that didn't involve mockery.

"I don't fucking know. Someone will. Or maybe they won't, I don't know. Who the hell cares what happens to these shitstains? It shouldn't have to be you doing everything. Is it really so bad if someone dies, if you stay safe?" She sounded pathetic, and she knew it. It wasn't like Iruma Miu to beg, not in the way that mattered. Submitting for the thrill of it, sure, but that was all fun and games. She didn't seriously debase herself. That kind of thing was below her.

Then why was it that for Akamatsu, she would? As long as they were safe and together, it didn't seem to matter how much she had to humiliate herself.

"Iruma...You don't really think that, do you?" Akamatsu asked. "I know you don't exactly get along with everyone here, but you don't really want a murder to happen. Could you live with yourself knowing that someone died and you might have been able to help stop it?" Her lip trembled. Miu gritted her teeth and looked away, tried not to think about how just that morning she'd been kissing those lips. There was a reason she'd never been into the goody goody type.

"If I could've gotten killed instead if I tried? Yeah, I could live with that. I don't owe anyone a fucking thing, and neither do you. You just love people walking all over you, don't you, Bakamatsu? I'm starting to think I should be jealous, with how often you let the mastermind fuck you." Miu's voice cracked, and she hoped Akamatsu wouldn't notice. She really was a little jealous of people like Saihara, who seemed to get along with Akamatsu so easily. That scrawny, timid detective boy earned her smiles and laughter like they were nothing, while Miu had to fight for every bit of attention, even now.

"Since when is being a good person something to be ashamed of?" Akamatsu had straightened up to her full height, no longer trembling. Instead, she was glowering at Miu like she couldn't quite believe what she was looking at. Her eyes were still shiny, though, and Miu hated that she knew Akamatsu would probably be crying later.

Probably in Saihara's arms, her mind said, and she clenched one hand into a fist at her side.

"When it leads to having a goddamn death wish! This whole situation sucks ass, but going on a suicide mission isn't the answer. Who cares about doing something for the greater good when it only leads to pain for the people closest to you? Maybe I don't wanna fucking lose you, ever think of that?" The words flooded out before she could stop them. 

She didn't want to lose her. Miu had never had someone she could trust not to leave her. No matter how sweet Akamatsu was, and no matter how much fun they had together, she was still just one more person who could abandon her in an instant, utterly unexpected and utterly unexplained. Proof that she didn't deserve unconditional love.

She was brash, crude...As much of an obnoxious little shit as Ouma was, he was probably right calling her nothing but a dumb slut, along with everyone else who said the same. That was all she was good for -- people had no problem giving up something shallow for something or someone else who meant more.

"Iruma...I'll be okay. Nothing bad's going to happen, alright? I promise. I'm going to make sure everyone gets out alive, including me and you. You're not losing anything." Akamatsu rested a hand on her shoulder, too gentle and earnest as always. Miu's eyes burned.

"Yeah, right. You're just saying that. Hey, anyone ever tell you that your lying skills are as unimpressive as your tits? Maybe Ouma could give you lessons." Her insult skills were slipping the more upset she got. There was no escaping this situation. She shrugged Akamatsu's hand off, starting to walk away.

"Iruma!" Miu had no idea whether she was planning on trying harder to convince her, or just intending to scold her. She didn't particularly care about staying long enough to find out. So she shook her head and kept walking. Out of the Ultimate Pianist's lab, through the halls until she left the school building altogether and stepped out into the courtyard.

Let her go through with her stupid plan. Someone was going to die in the next few days, but if Akamatsu wanted to wallow in denial, what did it matter? Even if it ended up being her that died, Miu would be just fine either way.

She was the gorgeous girl genius, Iruma Miu, and she didn’t need anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests, but if you want to ask for something, please do so by posting a prompt [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/platonicsreq)
> 
> requests left in the comments will be ignored!


End file.
